Video game lifestyles ep 1: Vanellope
by Agent BM
Summary: You all voted and here's the winner, Episode 1 of video game lifestyles, today we look at the life of Everyone's favorite adorable little racer, Vanellope Von Schweetz
1. Chapter 1

**Video game lifestyles episode 1: Vanellope**

**i don't own anything**

a camera turns on to reveal a peppermint man fixing his suit

"Do I look alright?"

"Jack you're on" said the cameraman

"What, oh yeah right. Hello folks, the names peppermint jack, I'm just your average sugar rush citizen and the host of Tv's new, Video game lifestyles, where I visit a video game character and see what their lives are like. Today we'll be looking at the leader of the game, Vanellope Von Schweetz. Who used to live her life in a filthy ditch, but now lives a life of the filthy rich. Let's take a look in her home shall we?" Asked Jack

(Vanellopes castle)

"We've been able to get permission to get into the castle and have just learned that Vanellope is in the shower for some alone time. We have a limited time here so we're gonna surprise her" said Jack

he opened the door to Vanellope's private bathroom and could see Vanellope's shadow through the shower curtain. Vanellope was scrubbing her hair and humming the sugar rush theme song

Jack ripped open the shower curtain

"Smile, you're on camera" said Jack

Vanellope's eyes shot wide open and she screamed and tried to cover her body with the shower curtain

"Vanellope you are on Video game lifestyles, what do you have to say to our viewers?" Asked Jeff

"DAAAAD" screamed Vanellope

"Oh please you don't have a dad" said Jack

"Yes I do I'm adopted" said Vanellope angrily

"By who?" Asked Jack

"Hey, what're you guys doing interrupting my daughters shower?" Asked someone angrily

the crew turned around and saw Wreck it Ralph angrily standing over them with his hands in fists

"Hello sir my name is-

Ralph grabbed jack and threw him into the hallway

"Save the film, save the film" shouted jack

The cameraman ran away from Ralph but he grabbed him and the cameraman dropped the camera. The camera stayed on for a few seconds as Ralph smashed the cameraman into the floor

(Technical difficulties, Please Stand By)


	2. Chapter 2

(Standby)

the camera turned back on to show Vanellope walking out of her bedroom fully dressed and tying her ponytail

"Now that I'm clean I have one thing to ask you 2, WHO ARE YOU GUYS AND WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT MY SHOWER?" Shouted Vanellope angrily

The cameraman held the camera up as jack fixed his suit

"My name is peppermint jack, I'm the host of Video game lifestyles, and if I recall you agreed to do this" said Jack

"I never agreed to This" said Vanellope

"Yes you did, we have a clip, play it mike" said Jack to the cameraman

(Clip, Sugar rush 3 days ago, 2:30 am, Vanellope's bedroom)

Vanellope, like the rest of the game, was sound asleep at home. She heard her phone vibrate and she answered it

"Hello" said Vanellope tired

"President Vanellope, how would you like to be on the first episode of Video game lifestyles?"

"What?"

"Terrific, we'll be there in a few days"

"Who is this?" Asked Vanellope

the caller hung up

(End clip)

"2 in the morning, why?" Asked Vanellope

"Only time you would agree, if you were sleeping" said Mike

"I didn't agree" said Vanellope

"We're already here and we got permission to do this so you owe us at least a your of the castle, people are always wondering what goes on here" said Jack

"If I agree will you go away and never come back?" Asked Vanellope

"Uh yeah sure" said Jack

"Ok, follow me" said Vanellope

"Mike roll the camera" said Jack

Vanellope led Jack downstairs to a big vault, Vanellope typed in a password and opened the vault and led jack inside

"This is my money safe, all my money I get from here" said Vanellope

the room was full of gold coins and money from other games

"Cha ching" said Mike

"Look at all this money it's incredible" said Jack

"Sone of it was here when I moved it, I've done some things, made a business, and now I have money from every game in the arcade" said Vanellope

"You ever tried to swim in it like Scrooge mcduck?" Asked Jack

"Hell no if I jumped into that money I would be in deep pain" said Vanellope

"No you won't money and gold's supposed to feel like water when like this" said Jack

"If you wanna jump on there fine I'm not stopping you" said Vanellope

"Really I can jump in?" Asked Jack

"Go ahead" said Vanellope

Jack squared down and jumped into the money. There was a loud crack as Jack landed

"Oh my god this hurts so bad, this doesn't feel like water at all, it feels like metal and pain" shouted Jack

"I warned him" said Vanellope

"He'll be fine" said Mike


End file.
